This is really happening It's our life
by storycentral
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious in any of my chapters.  :
1. Decisions, decisions

The little pink plus sign was all it took for Jade to melt in her bathroom. "No, no, no! This CAN'T be happening!" Jade yelled. "Jade? Everything okay?" her mom yelled up the stairs. "It's fine, I guess." Jade replied.

**Jade's POV:**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! That's all I could think of. I had to tell Beck. Right now. This is horrible. There is NO way I'm pregnant...right? SHIT! What if Beck leaves me? I could feel myself tearing up at that thought. No. Jade West doesn't cry. I had to make my way down stairs and face my mom. She heard me yelling. It's the least I could do. I opened the heavy wooden door leading to the stairwell. I was just going to wing our conversation.

"Jade, why were you yelling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Really, what happened? I'm your mother."

"I know you're my mother. Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Stop trying to change the conversation."

SHIT! "Really mom, I'm fine."

"Jadelyn. Tell me right now. Something is bothering you."

"Well, I'm...uh, I'm, I'm pregnant..."

My mom stood there with her jaw dropped open. I stood there for a minute, but I could not stand the tension in the room, so I bolted up to my room with my mom hot on my tail. I slammed my door and knew she wasn't going to budge. So, from my room on the 2nd floor, I climbed down the side of my house. I got down, and sprinted to my car. I turned the key in the ignition and backed out of my driveway hitting the mailbox on the way out.

*PHONE BUZZING* Call from _**Beck Oliver3**_

"Hello?" I said nervously fighting back tears.

"You okay? You sound sick. Need me to come get you?"

"I'm just, I just, I need to talk to you." I stuttered.

"I've never heard you like this. Are you on your way over? Or do I need to come get you?"

"I'm, I, I'm…uh, I'm on my way." I managed to get that out. Great job, Jade. Great job.

"Babe, seriously, what's wrong? I got a feeling something wasn't right, that's why I'm calling..."

[LONG PAUSE]

"I'll be there soon."

"Jade, wait-"

Phone call ended.

I pulled up in his driveway, in my pajamas. I guess I didn't have time to change into normal clothes because of my mom. But, I'll probably end up staying home with him. I hope. Dear God, please let us just stay home and cuddle. Please! Then the moment of truth. I was still in my car and Beck walked out of his RV and up to my car. That's when tears started forming in my eyes. I rolled down my window and he asked so many questions.

"Did you want me to get in the car?"

"No."

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I don't know."

"Get out of the car, baby."

That's when I let the tears fall. I opened the door and his arms were there to catch me. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. I was shaking due to my extreme crying.

"Hunny. Why are you crying? Come with me. It's cold out here."

We walked into the RV and he sat me down on his lap (he was sitting on the bed) and he held me until I could speak. It was now going on 6 am. I had been there for 15 minutes before I could finally tell him why I was so upset.

"Beck, you love me forever, right? And you'll stay with me no matter what?"

"Yes. Jade, you are the reason I have a cell phone. You are the reason for me living in my RV, you are the real reason I get up in the morning. I love you with everything I have. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm, I…uh, I'm, kinda, uh, I'm, well, I'm pregnant."


	2. We'll be okay

"You're…pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Beck!"

I broke down crying again. I really hope he wasn't going to make me go to school like this. Please don't make him do this to me.

"Sorry for what, babe?"

"Getting pregnant *sniffle* in the first place."

He sat there with his arms around me for a good 20 minutes before he said anything else.

"Jade, I assume you don't want to go to school today?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes a little bit.

"Not really."

"Then we'll stay home. Okay? I love you, beautiful."

He pulled back the covers on the little bed in his RV and laid down, motioning me to lay next to him. I did as he requested, snuggling up against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I love you. We'll figure it out. Okay?"

I nodded my head the slightest bit. I loved him with everything I had. He means the world to me. I wouldn't trade the world for him.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"We're going to do what we think is best for us and the baby. Sound fair?"

"I'm, I, I'm not ready to give up a little living creature that will one day be ours!"

I started violently crying again. Damn hormones.

"Let it out." Beck said quietly kissing the top of my head.

It was going on 6:30 in the morning and Beck's mom was leaving for work. I forgot I parked my car right in back of hers, so there was a delicate knocking on the door.

"Beck, can you come here please?"

"I'll be right back." He whispered to me, kissing the top of my head again and moving to the door.

"Yeah, mom?"

"There's a car in the way of mine. Is Jade here?"

"Yeah, she is. Sorry, I'll move it."

"Thanks darling."

Beck walked back over to me and I handed him my keys. I snuggled more under the covers and realized his mom had no idea what's going on. Great… Another person to hate me and call me a slut.

"I'll be back. I love you. Don't forget that."

"Love you too."

He walked out and was gone for about 10 minutes. I heard him say "bye" to his mom and she pulled out of the driveway. I didn't hear a car door shut after that. Where did he go?

20 minutes go by… Beck's still not home. Then, after about 5 minutes, the door to the RV opened up.

"Hey, sorry I was gone so long."

I rolled over and saw him standing there with a cup and my keys.

"Where'd you go? I'm cold. Come here."

I held out my arms almost like a two year old. I'm becoming more pathetic, why!

"I went get you coffee. I thought you could use it." He has such a cute smile. I smiled back at him.

"You're the best. Not because you got me coffee, because you're sticking with me."

He walked over to me and I sat up in the bed. He set the coffee on the small table, leaned back to me, grabbed my hands and kissed me. I love him. All my problems go away when he kisses me. I broke the kiss and pulled him back over into the bed and snuggled in his chest. We fell asleep, me forgetting about my coffee. I have something better.


	3. We're screwed

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

I moved over reaching for my phone. Three texts? Why did I get texts? The only one who texts me, ever, is my mom and Beck…

New Message: _**Tori Vega**_

Jade, where are you and Beck? Beck won't answer his phone…

New Message: _**Cat Valentine**_

Jadey! Whre r u? Sikowitz is crzy 2day! Ahhhh!

New Message: _**Beck Oliver3**_

I thought you would like to wake up to a nice good morning text since yesterday wasn't so good for you. I love you forever and ever! Good Morning hon. Wake me up when you wake up and we'll go to the hospital to get you your prenatal care. Okay? I love you. Here for you the whole way. Love you, gorgeous.

I'm a sucker for cute texts. I deleted Tori and Cat's texts and saved Beck's. He knows how to put me in the best moods. I nudged him to move his arm over and I put it around me and snuggled back into his chest.

"Good morning sweet heart. Sleep okay?"

"Thank you for the text. I love you."

He kissed me and realized I had cold coffee. Instead of getting mad, he rolled out of bed and put it in the garbage. He kissed me on the lips and tossed his keys up in his hand.

"I'll be back, babygirl."

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here, watch TV or something."

And just like that, he was gone.

20 minutes later, he walked into the RV with a steaming cup of coffee, 2 sugars and a smile on his face. He walked over to me, kissed me and sat beside me on the edge of the bed, handing me my coffee.

"For you my dear."

"This is a completely serious question. You're not just buttering me up so you can leave me, right?"

"Never. I would never do that."

**Three hours later**

"Jade, Beck?"

We stood up and followed the baby doctor back to a little room filled with little zoo animals.

"So, how are you?"

"We're fantastic." Sense the sarcasm? Yeah. I'm a bit bitchy now.

"Jade, can I have you lay down here? I'm going to take an ultrasound to make sure the baby's heartbeat is steady."

Beck gave me a look that said 'Chill out. Just do what she says. It'll be over soon.' So, I obeyed and laid down on the bed holding one of Beck's hands.

"This is cold. Just a warning." The doctor smiled at me and gave me a wink.

She put the gel on my stomach and I tensed and squeezed Beck's hand.

*Thump… Thump… Thump…*

"Hear that? That's your baby's heart beat!"

I did something I thought I would never do in public, I let the tears fall. I couldn't help it if I had a human growing inside me and I found out it was alive. I knew Beck was looking down at me, but when I looked up at him he was looking at the monitor and tearing up.

"Everything looks awesome. You're at a healthy weight, Jade, and all your vital signs look spectacular. We'll see you next month, unless you want to come in just to make sure you're good." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

"That was our baby, hon! He or she is beautiful." Beck looked down at me and smiled with tears in his eyes.

I began to wipe my stomach off with the towel the nurse gave me and then Beck began to help me. He bent over and kissed my lips.

"I can't wait to meet the baby."

"Jade, you know, there's a chance you might not get that big of a belly. Then school won't be too bad. You know? Unless, you don't want to ke-"

I cut him off there. "I want to keep it. It's living. I can't take a life. Yeah, okay, I'm 17. You're turning 18 soon. We'll be fine."

We checked out of the hospital and made our way to the car.

"Ma'am! You forgot your phone in my office. Here." The nurse came running up to us.

"Thanks."

New Message: Mom

Jadelyn. Where the HELL are you? I heard you didn't go to school! What the fuck is up with that! Get your ass home. If you're with that boyfriend of yours, you're in deep shit. You're already in deep shit for getting yourself pregnant. You aren't keeping that devil inside you. Got it? Ass. Home. NOW! –Mom


End file.
